Head over Feet
by Kyla1
Summary: Short song fic about Aeryn and John


Disclaimer: Not mine, yadda yadda yadda, you know the drill! Song is Alanis Morrisettes, Head over Feet  
  
Timeline: Haven't got a clue where this is based in the weird and wonderful timeline of Farscape, you decide!  
  
Nick it if you want but tell me when you are so I can flatter my ego! (email essex_girl@handbag.com)   
  
Note: This hasn't been proofed or spellchecked so don't flame me when you review (hint, hint!)  
  
  
Head over feet  
  
The crew of Farscape had for once found a freindly planet, they had been invited to a party where They all proceeded to get drunk and enjoy themselves, apart from Aeryn who spent most of the time watching Crighton, trying to figure him out.  
  
I had no choice, but to hear you  
  
You stated your case time and time again  
  
I thought about it.  
  
He was laughing now, then he looked over and caught her eye, she quickly shifted her gaze, hoping he wouldn't come over.  
  
You treat me like I'm a princess  
  
I'm not used to liking that  
  
You ask me how my day was  
  
"Aeryn?"   
Frell, He was holding his hand out to her now, the band had started a lively happy tune. She didn't know wether it was the liquid she had drunk or the strange hold Crighton had over her but she found herself smiling back and standing up. Crighton looked suprised.  
  
You've allready won me over, in spite of me  
  
Don't be suprised if I fall head over feet  
  
And don't be suprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault!  
  
They were dancing now, she was suprised at herself, she looked into Crightons eyes and smiled, now he looked like he was about to fall over with shock.  
"I thought you were going to kill me when I walked over," He said smiling,  
"I was," Aeryn murmered into his shoulder  
  
Your love is thick and it swallowed me whole  
  
You're so much braver than I gave you credit for  
  
That's not lip service  
  
Aeryn leaned into Crighton and sighed out of pure happiness, she didn't know quite what was happening here but she liked it. She'd avoided John for ages but she didn't know why. She supposed it was the peacekeeper in her wanting to avoid relationships. She felt Johns hands tighten round her waist.  
  
You've allready won me over, in spite of me,  
  
Don't be suprised if I fall head over feet  
  
And don't be suprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault!You've allready won me over, in spite of me,  
  
Don't be suprised if I fall head over feet  
  
And don't be suprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault!  
  
The band went off into a lively instomental and John lifted her up and swung her around, they danced madly wirling round and round in circles until Zhaan, D'argo and Chiana faded away and it was just her and John spinning around together forever. She was laughing now, John looked at her.  
"What?" She frowned, he bent forward,  
"You look beautifull when you smile," he whispered in her ear, she smiled again and they slowed down and stopped, the music still continuing in the background.  
  
You are the bearer of unconditional love,  
  
You held your breath and the door for me,  
  
Thanks for your patience.  
  
Aeryn lifted up her hand and put it to Johns face, unconsiously tracing his features, his eyes shone with love. She looked at him as though memorising his face, although she already knew it off by heart.  
  
You're the best listener, that I've ever met  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Best friend with benefits  
  
What took me so long.  
  
She was smiling again,  
"Smiling so much?" John whispered, "Carefull Sunshine, I might think you care!" She looked at him  
"I do," She whispered back, his eyes opened wide with suprise then shone. She leant towards him.  
  
I've never felt, this healthy before,  
  
I've never wanted something rational,  
  
I am aware now  
  
I am aware now  
  
Then they were kissing in the middle of the dance floor not caring who saw them, barely even noticing everyone at the edge.  
  
You've allready won me over, in spite of me,  
  
Don't be suprised if I fall, head over Feet  
  
And don't be suprised if I love you for all that you are  
  
I couldn't help it  
  
It's all your fault!  
  
Aeryn felt happy for the first time in ages, she couldn't believe how long it had taken. John was suprised at her.  
"I love you Aeryn," He murmered in her ear.  
"I Love you too John," She murmered back.   
He smiled and kissed her again.  
  
The End  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
